Black Tears and Cold faces
by LastHymn
Summary: soon after sephiroth was defeated...a dark being was born unto the light.. not one of sephiroth .. but clouds conciousness had fallen prey to many a dark tides.. R&R YOU SEXY PEOEEPLPLEPLEPLEES!


**The King, The Jester and the Sinner (Final fantasy VI Fanfic)**

**(E/N)**

**Editor:"WOOT First fanfiction! I feel purdy!"**

**Sephiroth: "Dont scream like that panzy"**

**Editor: "Panzy? I can make you dios gay slave bent on the bed for every scene"**

**Sephiroth: "Erm.. uh.. -psst I thought we were gonna do vincent I love that nice red suit"**

**Editor: "...you homo.."**

**Cloud: "Uh.., Did I come at a bad time?"**

**Editor:"not at all I just found out sephiroth is a commander of the rainbow army though"**

**Cloud: "Great I beat a homo.. I feel lovely now."**

**Editor: "Aww sorry, I know you arent a fag dont worry besides this will be a serious..kinda.."**

**Sephiroth: "Im not really a homo that was a joke"**

**Editor:"Sure homo we'll keep that in mind now go play with dio" ..., "In any case Cloud We'll start with your story first and then branch it care to begin?"**

**Cloud: "I spose."**

**Chapter one: The Beginning of the End**

**"Well...,Lets see..It all began.."**

_Thunder crashed down as a dark figured moved among the rain and sleet through the already hellish winds of midgar.. silence broke the ending reprove with a loud wind cutting sound of iron meeting flesh as a shinra soldier hit the ground.., after I killed the last ancient it had been hard avoiding the shinra's lapdogs as well as the bounty hunters after me.. such a pity they were all too young to stand up and face me then again.. I wasnt anyone that was well appreciated in any case, It was a year after the meteor incident.. Slightly delaying the prose and cons of the weather.. Blood swung off the blade and splashed on a tall slender figure of one Tifa Lockheart.. A dark fang touched his eyes as the darkness enshrouded to the point only the mako in his eyes could be seen as the thunder crashed down flashing wildly through the Purplish Gray skys..._

"What are you doing here..?" Cloud replied Deafly unbelieveing he just killed in front of a close friend..

"I came to see you you know.. its been a year.. I've been in Costa Del Sol.." Tifa said sadly looking down at the corpse and clouds see-through blade..

_Soon then she fainted as I ran to catch her before she fell.. I had a certain bit of sympathy for myself.. but I learned a long time ago its not the point that makes the man.. its what holds him steady and enshrines his heart.. I carried her back to my new house and her old bar laying her down as I placed my blade down gainst' the wall... I poured a drink and walked toward the window and drank it quickly.. Vividly I remember how it tasted.. a nice year very smooth.. "I feel like im a fly without wings.." I said quietly in my thoughts..The thunder cracked down as I walked out of the door and sat on the porch without much mind to do else than smell the rain and get the blood off my hands.. _

_I was blessed with a curse of strength.. having to fight sephiroth was bad enough, having shinra soldiers and bounty hunters on me is worst. _

_now that I think back on it.. I was rather stupid I didnt think of others my mind was always clouded .. I only thought of the meteor in the sky.. and the Dark Grimance figure of Sephiroth with a demonic smile staring at me with eyes as blue as mine.. How could we share the same eyes.. Did we see the same ways.. The same thoughts..? perhaps.., To this day I dont know.. but I know that my pride wouldent let me let my team down.. quietly I sat In silence with no thoughts of repercussion of remorse for what I did.. the hunters were getting worst than shinra.. perhaps that war against the ultima weapon is still going on.. Im unsure nor did I care at the time.. I had nothing to fear even if I were to die I'd be unmissed .. I ran and I was sure everyone hated me.. however.. I had my own stand points and I couldent die just yet.. I had too much to do..._

"You know how you can tell it will be a dark day?" Tifa said hunched over in the doorway still leery

"If the night's sky is covered in blood.." I replied deeply.._how foolish of me that one comment would come to pass in spades with how I thought things worked in the world at the time.. now that i look back at it .. I was rather stupid to even consider certain asertains in my thoughts that I shouldent have thought for If I thought them I knew I would lose a part of my soul and in doing that I had nothing left to consider but death or betrayal of my own code,_

_She looked at me as her eyes danced with the rain.. I had no feeling of regret.. but sorrow was abundant in my own mind.. What had I done._

"are you okay?" _I said in a caring voice._

"Yes... Im fine a little woozy is all.." _Tifa said it so boldly and bravely like she hadn't seen what I had done_

"Im glad.. Im sorry.. I didnt know you were standing there" _I stood up wiping some blood off her cheek and neck_

"Barret told me to come visit you..he said you werent doing to good.. you were avoiding us because of all the hunters.."

"Well.. yeah.. I suppose thats why.. mainly because I dont want people to see im killing.. It makes me feel more guilty than I'd like to say.." _I proclaimed..probably the first thing I had said that made sense in a long time.._

"You know.." tifa said in a cheery voice "All the guys mi...I miss you.." she said her voice dimming down a little..

"Im sorry.. I cant put you in danger.. or anyone for that matter im Cloud strife.. Killer of Sephiroth.. and I refused the presidents order to be re-enlisted into the shrina army." _this struck a nerve with her hearing that._

"Cloud.., you've been away so long.. I just want to see you and everyone else does too..Yuffie has been getting wasted every night in your honor thinking you died." _She said that.."SERIOUSLY? I had to say something.. but I couldent be a liar so I said the first thing that came to my head._

"Tifa..Yuffie would be getting wasted in a butterflys honor if it died I dont think im an exeption." _I proclaimed that trying to liven the mood a little effective too._

"Then why does Marlene cry herself to sleep thinking your dead.. and why Does cid pour out a bottle of whiskey every time he thinks about you?" _She said it so provocatively I had to fire back._

"Why am I the one everyone worries about..? I worry about everyone.. and I think nothing of it! myself.. Im ready to die.. I just have buisness to take care of first..named rufus.." _I thought in my head that was a dumbass comment for me to make seeing as how she was going to break my legs now.._

"WHAT!?!?" Dont be stupid!! Rufus is president of ShinRa you think you can overpower him by yourself!? You'll be shot full of holes!" _She said it so proclaiming I knew she was right.. but I couldent really say she was completely right.. I had a plan.. you know..Im not one for jumping into battles I wouldent be able to finish.._

"Yeah.. well.. No one asked you to come lecture me.." _At the moment I felt a sharp stinging pain hit the side of my face and looked down at her teary eyes._

"I didnt come to lecture you.. I came to tell you..Cloud we found hojo's grandson.. and hes making ...''Him''..." _She said it full of mystery.. and still I knew.. and I thought to myself what could happen... Will he come for vengance on me..? come to kill me?..maybe.. For now.. I'd just sit and wait.. perhaps he can come to of some use after I demolish him again.._

"Cloud.. I love you I really do.. but you need to get your life straight before you lose it.. and if you die Ill never forgive you." _She was right.. I did in the end listen to her.. but.. Sephiroth was now burned into my mind.. as I thought of all the demoncy he brought this world.._

_"Demoncy huh...? such a big word...for such a coward...Cloud ..cloud...cloud.. So much of a cry baby.. whimpering in his own pity.."_

_an all too familiar voice was racing through my ears as my heart sped up.. tifa looked at me and continued talking as if she had heard nothing._

_"Ohhh clouddd... wake up cloud... you are me.. and I am you.. we are here.. and we are there.. We are everywhere cloud.. Why do you think we have the same thoughts...? Why do you think we are of the same blood! why do you think..we have the same mother.."_

_I grasped my head and fell to the floor and started screaming _"NO!" _As loud as I could.. tifa at my side holding my as I fell.._

_"Do you know what I want cloud..? I want you.. The thing that makes you..you.. To complete myself.. and have ultimate power.. ha.ha..ha.._

_I Thought quietly in my head if this was telepathic.. "You might need a soul then... because im not a clone..stay out of my mind you beggar..or ill kill you.. and hojos grandson.." _

_I stood up as the voice dissapated from my head._

"Hes back.." _I helped tifa up and looked her in the eyes._

"Who's back..?" _she said confusingly._

"Sephiroth.."_ her eyes lit up as she stared at me all of a sudden A figured walked up to me and touched my back.. I turned around ..sure enough there he was ..Sephiroth but something wasnt right.. he touched my ass!_

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!"

"I always did like a man in uniform" _Sephiroth proclaimed proudly.. "Oh my god" I thought to myself.. Sephiroth is a faggot.. however.. I didnt relize then.. that that was just a side experiment to profecting sephiroths true genius personality._

"Come on big boy.. Lets go get some drinks" _I stared blankly my mouth gaping my eyes wide.. Tifa standing behind me with an evil look in her eyes._

"ILL KILL YOU" _She proclaimed loudly kicking and screaming as I held her back_

"TIFA STOP!" _I said bluntly.. as she settled down_

"IM GONNA KILL HIM" _I jumped at him grabbing his throat and beating his head up and down against the ground._

"I like it rough"

_  
"Oh sweet dear lord jesus in heaven" please help me through this.._

"...Wow...Im strangling a fag.. this is odd.." _I said akwardly..as I slowly got up._

"Oh come now.. I just want to rape you.. its simple isnt it?" _He proclaimed.. damn proud fags, I thought quickly as I searched my minds eye for a way to get rid of him.. EUREKA I GOT IT! _

"Okay fella.. heres what you gotta do to prove it..go to shinra building..take your murasame.. and kill Rufus..if you can do that.. We have a deal, and if you cant Ill tie you down and make you watch old episodes of sienfield."_ He took the bait he began runnin...auh.. fairy..running..uh..jogging..Whatever homos do.._

"Killing two birds with one stone ahahhahaha!!" _I laughed diligently._

"Cloud.. your..uhm.." _she looked down as I was holding her back after I let go of sephiroth she still wanted a peice, my hand planted firm on her chest, her blushing._

_  
_"oh..uh..see..what had happened was...uh.." _Shit.. I knew it.._

"CLOUD YOU PERVE" _she kicked me in the gut as I hit the porch unconcious. I woke up strangly in costa del sol with tifa lying beside me in a night gown sleeping like a baby with one arm on my chest...Nowadays im alot happier however.. its peaceful.. so quiet..tifa keeps me entertained with her rants with yuffie.. cid.. barret..all of them.. we all live in peace..for now.._

**A/N: This is the prelude to a huge massive story.. maybe 30+ chapters Ill see how it works out.. this is a small chapter compared to what I will be doing and Ill make sure to have alot of laugh cry situations I appreciate you taking time to read this and if you feel like it post a review Ill love you if you do and Ill send aeries to give you a foot rub in your dreams! I SWEAR!**


End file.
